User blog:Degrassi Forever/Fan-Fiction?
I'm not sure if you would merely call this fan-fiction but this is my first time writing one. I personally don't call it fan-fiction but you guys can come up with a name for it. :) This piece was inspired by the episode Breakaway (2) where Eli made his first appearance and the more recent episodes of Degrassi. The Uncanny, Tumultuous Life of Clare Edwards Part 1: I set foot on the front step of my school. It’s a brand new school year; I just came back from my break and I look around me, I was completely lost. Why weren’t my friends in their usual spots? Why did everyone look so different? Why was Mr Simpson, our principal not welcoming us back to school? I was so confused, everything looked different yet it was still the same school I had attended. “Clare!” It was my friend Alli. “I see you’ve changed. New year, new style, new you?” “I guess so, Alli. Have you realised the main difference yet?” I gestured towards my face. “Those glasses! They’re... they’re gone! Oh wow, Clare, so that laser eye surgery totally happened?” “Of course! Mum said I could so I decided to.” Alli was clearly ecstatic for my return and my new look. “Have you seen Adam? He’s supposedly in my English class and I need to find him because I am not having a random grade 11 as my English partner for this semester!” “You’re in grade 11 English? Why can’t I be as smart as you Clare Edwards? I think Adam’s at his locker.” “Okay, thanks Alli! Oh, don’t worry, you’re smarter than me. Explain that award you got last year Alli Bhandari.” I yelled as I ran off towards Adam’s locker. Adam stood at his locker, staring into it. “Still a member of Jesus Club, Clare?” “In fact, I am. Jesus Club could define your locker as a humanitarian disaster.” All the papers from last semester and last year were stacked upon one another in Adam’s locker. “Are you in grade 11 English this year? Because, you know, you’re smart and all.” Adam stared at me weirdly.”Glasses?” he said as he gestured towards my face. “Laser eye surgery, Adam.” “Congratulations. And I don’t think I’m in grade 11 English. But I know you are because you really like to make people feel you're smarter than them!” “I'm not smarter, Adam. Both you and Alli are smarter than me! I need at least one grade 10 person with me.” “Not my problem!” The bell rung and Adam dropped all his things. “Got to go to class Adam, have fun cleaning!” The rest of the day went slowly. I had all the boring subjects I hated. It was not until English I finally gained momentum to actually do something productive. “Hello Clare! Are you the only grade 10 in our class this year?” It was Ms Dawes. She taught me last year and made a ball out of it too. “I’m pretty sure I am. Adam Torres might be but he’s not sure.” “Alright, well, if he ever comes, I’ll assign him as your English partner for this year. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable being partnered up with a grade 11, Clare.” I walked to my seat and sat down. Adam came sprinting through the door with his books. “Oh, hello Adam. Nice to see another addition to the class.” “Sorry Ms Dawes! I, uh... I had to clean my locker...” I raised my eyebrows at him. “How can it not be clean by now? You’ve had the entire day, plus lunch and you still haven’t cleaned out anything?” “I’m a guy, Clare. I’m naturally a mess. Why don’t you work some of your feminine, cleaning magic into my locker?” “I am not setting foot into that locker Adam, let alone my hands! And don’t you dare roll your eyes at me Adam Torres.” I set my books down on the ground and looked ahead at Ms Dawes. “Alright, class. This year, we have a new student joining our class. He just moved here and I am hoping all of you here give him the upmost respect. Please welcome Elijah Goldsworthy into our class.” “I’d prefer Eli, Ms Dawes.” said a voice from outside. Elijah or Eli as he preferred to be called was voluntarily “different” to all of us in the class. He wore black, and lots of it. “I’m sorry Eli. Please take your seat in the spare spot over there.” “If he is put into our English group, Adam, you’re doing the talking.” I whispered across to him. “But Clare, I don’t even know the guy!” “But you’re a guy, aren’t you?” Adam was infuriated by that comment and I was happy. Eli looked like a threat- someone who would cause trouble and someone who I would have trouble mingling with. He sat down in the spot in front of me and dropped his bag on the ground. “Okay, class. now that you’ve met Eli, I am going to assign you English partners for this year. Eli, because there is now an odd number in the class, you may choose who you would like to work with for the year.” Eli looked around, eying everyone in the room. “Um, Ms Dawes, what exactly do ‘English partners’ do?” “Well, English partners help each other edit work and give ideas. Your English partner is someone who you will work with for the entire year on major assessments and writing pieces.” Eli smirked. “Well I don’t even know half these people Ms Dawes. Who do you think I’d work best with?” “Please don’t pick Adam and me.” I muttered. “Well, judging by personality and work ethic, I would choose Adam and Clare who are seated right behind you.” “Damn!” I mumbled. Eli turned around and looked at both me and Adam. “I’m guessing she’s Clare and you’re Adam?” “Yes...” I said. I was obviously too shy and sounded like an idiot. Adam gave me his signature grin. “Leave the mingling to later guys! We need to get some work done, now!” Adam and I took our usual spot on the back table and Eli joined us. “I’m guessing you guys are the grade 10’s?” “Yeah, we’re the youngest here. And she’s the smartest!” Adam pointed. “I am not! You’re the smartest at English!” “Wow, I honestly feel so dumb now. Thanks guys.” said Eli sarcastically. “So, what are we doing?” “We’re writing a recount on our break. I’m assuming you had a hectic one since you just moved here?” Adam stared at me indifferently. “What? It’s a simple question, Adam. I’m being nice and friendly towards Eli.” “Whatever, Clare.” “Am I interrupting some relationship dramas?” “Why does everyone think we’re romantically involved when we argue?” I said angrily. “We’re not romantically involved, Eli. Never have and never will be, right Clare?” “Yes, definitely. I guess so. I mean, I personally would never ask you on a date Adam, you know that right?” “You two remind me both of parents! It’s quite hilarious actually; they’re always sarcastic with their remarks towards each other.” Eli commented. I glared back at Eli, showing him that I was bothered by his comment. “Please let me write, Eli. I’m never going to get this done if you don’t shut your mouth.” “Someone’s a bit feisty!” said Eli comically. “Let her be. She’s worse when she’s having writer’s block!” joined Adam. “I hate you both.” I said cynically. “You two will be the cause of my failing grades.” Both Eli and Adam looked at me, stunned with what I just said. “Now that I think about it more, Clare, you’re definitely nothing like my mother. In fact, I’ve never seen her frown at me before!” “Oh, please, Eli. Like I would care.” “She is really nothing like my mum.” laughed Eli. I managed to finish my recount in time, even though I had the distractions of Eli and Adam at my hand. “Ms Dawes” Adam said warily. “I won’t be here tomorrow for class. I have family commitments.” “Oh, that’s okay Adam. We’re just going to be working on writing our first argument for the year on a selective topic.” “Oh, that’s cool... I guess?” “Adam, please ''try ''to enjoy writing arguments. I am expecting a repeat of last year, you did excellent on the end of year exam with the expositions.” “Miss Dawes,” I asked with concern. “Because Adam isn’t going to be here tomorrow, does that mean Eli will end up being my editor for the day?” “Yes, Clare, Eli will be your editor for the day. Is there a problem?” “No, no there’s not a problem...” I lied. “It’s just, I don’t know what Eli’s writing style is like so I don’t know how I should ‘properly’ edit his work.” “It’s wordy.” he yelled from behind. “I like my adjectives.” “There you have it, Clare. Is there anything else I can help you with?” “No, no, I’m fine Ms Dawes...” I said as I walked out the door. “Clare!” It was Eli. He obviously chased after me when I walked out that door. “Clare, you forgot your notebook.” He handed it over to me and stared back. “You have really nice eyes. Adam told me you got laser eye surgery. I like it.” “Oh, um... thank you. Was that sarcasm by the way? You seem to love using your sarcastic tone when complimenting people.” Eli laughed at me. “You really think that of me? I’m only being nice, truthfully of course but that comment was wholly legitimate.” I smiled back at him. I really never considered Eli as a future friend. “Maybe I underestimated you Eli Goldsworthy. You can be quite a truthful, alarmingly comedic person.” There was an awkward silence between us. “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow, Eli.” “I guess you will.” smiled Eli. Category:Blog posts